Happy
Happy by Pharrell Williams is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. Holly leads the song with Blaine, Mercedes, April, and Will singing some lines and back-up. April apologizes to the glee club and Will for raising their hopes and when Will tries to stop her, she explains that she has done something good in the last few hours, revealing that she called Holly Holliday back to McKinley. Will, amazed by this, greets Holly and asking where she is all the time. She states that she has quit Substituting and just show up in a class and then get out of there. When Rachel told Holly that the assignment for this week is singing the songs that has been performed already, she says that she is not looking in the rearview mirror and that she is looking forward, which leads to the energetic and cheerful performance of Happy. Marley and Jake are seen dancing happily and confidently in front of everyone. Lyrics Holly: It might seem crazy what I’m 'bout to say Sunshine she’s here, you can take a break I’m a hot air balloon that could go to space With the air like 'I don’t care,' baby by the way, huh! Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions): (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like that’s what you wanna do Holly (Blaine): Here come bad news, talking this and that (Here come bad news, talking this and that!) Give me all you got, don’t hold back (Don't hold it back!) Well (with Blaine: I should probably warn you; I’ll be just fine!) No offense to you, don’t waste your time (I won't waste my time!) Here’s why Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions, April and Will): (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like that’s what you wanna do Holly (Alumni, New Directions, April and Will): (Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Happy) Bring me down, your love is too high (Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Happy) Bring me down, (with Alumni, New Directions, and April and Will: I said I tell you now) (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, your love is too high (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Happy, happy) Bring me down (with Alumni, New Directions, April and Will: I said) Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions): (Cause I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like that’s what you wanna do (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I’m happy) (with Blaine: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you) (Blaine with Alumni, New Directions, April and Will: Hey, hey, hey!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like (with Blaine: that’s what you wanna do!) (Blaine: Woo, yeah!) Holly (Alumni, New Directions, April and Will): (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Mercedes: Bring me down!) (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, (Mercedes: Oooh) your love is too high (Happy, happy, happy, happy) (with Mercedes: Bring me down), can't nothing (Happy, happy, happy, happy) (Mercedes: Bring me down!) Bring me down (with Alumni, New Directions, April, and Will: I said) Holly with April, Blaine and Will (Alumni, New Directions): (Mercedes with Alumni, New Directions and April: Because I’m happy!) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Mercedes: Without a roof!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Mercedes: Clap along, clap along, clap along!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you know what happiness (with Mercedes: is to you) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along (with Mercedes: if you feel like that’s what you wanna do) Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions): (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Mercedes: Without a roof!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Mercedes: If you feel!) (Because I’m happy) (with Mercedes: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you) (Blaine and Mercedes: Hey, hey) (Mercedes: Hey yeah!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel (with Mercedes: like that’s what you wanna do) April, Blaine, Holly, Mercedes and Will with Alumni, New Directions: Because I'm happy! Trivia *This is the only newly performed song (not a remake) in the episode. *''Dog Days Are Over'' was previously reported to be performed by Holly in this episode, but it was changed for unknown reason. The episode tell us that Holly wants to do a new number, which is a possible reason the song selection was changed. *As Total Eclipse of the Heart was cut from New Directions, this is technically April's last song in the series. Gallery Happy100.2.gif Happy100.gif happyjarley.gif happyjarley2.gif happyjarley3.gif happyjarley4.gif happyjarley5.gif happyjarley6.gif Happy1.png Happy2.png Happy3.png BlaineHolly100.png Tumblr n2o1d0cQWu1qe75ueo5 250.gif Praise blaine holly happy wehey mhm.gif Praise blaine holly happy wehey.gif Blaine dance happy.gif Praise blaine holly happy.gif holly holiday happy.gif happy season 5.png happy2.gif happy3.gif happy4.gif happy5.gif happy6.gif happy7.gif happy8.gif happy_1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by April Rhodes Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes